Snow and A Letter
by The Night Creatures
Summary: "Alright. I'll leave you alone. But take this and open it on Christmas next week," he said holding up an envolpe. Rated M just because Kanda is in it.


He was stumbling forward to get away from the destroyed town. He was surprised himself at how far he had come. He looked up finally to see what was in front of him. Snow. Everything in front of him was covered in it. It looked like he was looking at a blank canvas. But he knew if he looked back, he'd see the trail of blood behind him. He wished the mission went like it was suppose to. He had fought the akuma for hours, maybe days. He contacted Komui when it was over to let him know how it went. But Tyki came out of nowhere. Making him lose connection with Komui. The two fought for a good while. Tyki fled after awhile, injured pretty good.

But he was serverely injured. He could tell the fight had broken his rib cage. It was hard to breathe. Some of the ribs had pierced his lungs. There was a bad cut on his head. Blood gushing down half his face. He could feel himself getting weaker. Knowing he wasn't going to make it this time. After a few more feet, he finally fell face first into the snow. He weakly managed to roll himself onto his back and stare at the cold, grey sky. He chuckled sadly.

"Looks like you'll get your wish...I won't annoy you anymore...Kanda..." he said softly. Letting his mind drift back to his last day at the Order.

* * *

"Yuu! Yuu!" Lavi yelled as he chased after the grumpy samurai. Kanda sped up trying to get away from the other.

"Yuu-chan! Wait! Please!" Lavi yelled. Kanda stopped walking and spun around. Lavi bumped into him.

"That hurt Yuu. Don't just stop like that," Lavi whined. Kanda grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and slammed him into the wall.

"Stop calling me by that nickname and my first name!" Kanda hissed out.

"Lighten up Yuu. I just wanted to -" he was cut off when Kanda slammed him even harder into the wall.

"SHUT. UP." Kanda yelled in his face. Lavi blinked in surprise.

"I am tired of you following me around everywhere! I can't stand hearing you talk every given moment off the day! You're on my every nerves! If out of anything I say, you might get this next part in that empty fucking head. I. HATE. YOU. YOU ANNOYING FUCKING RABBIT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" Kanda yelled. Lavi gave a small smile.

"Alright. I'll leave you alone. But take this and open it on Christmas next week," he said holding up an envolpe. Kanda snatched it and stormed off. Lavi watched sadly. He felt hurt. He knew kanda meant what he said this time.

* * *

Lavi came out of the memory when he felt something wet land on him. He smiled softly. It was snowing again.

"I'm...sorry...I...couldn't...say...I love...you Kan...da..." Lavi whispered closing his eye and taking one last breath.

* * *

Kanda finally gave into his curiosity and opened the envolpe. He pulled out a folded letter. Kanda slowly onfolded it and began to read it.

_I Know I get on your nerves. But it was the only way I could express myself. I wasn't able to tell you correctly how I felt. Everytime I tried, I just started to act like an idiot. What I really want to say is, I love you. I've loved you since I first met you. _  
_ -Lavi _

Kanda put the letter down shocked. He didn't realize that was why the rabbit was always following him around and getting on his nerves. Now he felt bad for yelling at him. Though he wouldn't admit it. There was a knock at his door. He got up and opened it a crack. Seeing Allen.

"What Moyashi?" Kanda asked boredly.

"The finders and medical team found Lavi finally," Allen said ignoring the nickname. Kanda just looked at him. He had heard that two days ago the rabbit lost connection in the middle of the call with their insane chief.

"Lavi's dead," Allen said.

"That all Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah..." Allen said walking away. Kanda shut the door and leaned against it. He wasn't expecting that. He slid down the door, silent tears falling down his cheeks. He regreted yelling at Lavi now more than ever.

"Gomen. I loved you too...Lavi," Kanda whispered softly.


End file.
